supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad (The Great Return)
In the story, the Team Free Will will fight many things Big Bads of The Great Return Season 5 (The Apocalypse) * Main Villains : Lucifer, Michael and Samael * Secondary Villains : Tathamet, Damien Thorn, Beelzebub, Barbatos, the Whore of Babylon, Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, Lucifer Nick.jpg|Lucifer (The Devil) Michael.jpg|Michael (The Good Son) JC (Jesus Christ).png|Samael (The Seducer, Temptor and Destroyer) Damien Thorn (Bradley James).jpg|Damien Thorn (Demiurge of Destruction/The First Antichrist) Beelzebub (Sam Clafin).jpg|Beelzebub (The Judge of Hell) Barbatos (Zachary Quinto).png|Barbatos (The False Prophet) Whore of Babylon (Kayla Mae Maloney).jpg|Whore of Babylon 250px-War-1-.jpg|War (The Red Horseman) 250px-Famine_2-1-.jpg|Famine (The Black Horseman) 250px-Horseman_Pestilence-1-.jpg|Pestilence (The Green Horseman) Death (Julian Richings).jpg|Death (The Pale Horseman) Season 6 (Monster Genealogy) * Main Villains : Eve and Adam * Secondary Villains : Monsters and Satan Adam (François Arnaud).jpg|Adam (Father of All Monsters) Eve-5.jpg|Eve (Mother of All Monsters) Vamp.jpg|Monsters Tathamet (David Giuntoli).jpg|Satan (Lord of Terror/Prime Demon) Season 7 (The Purgatory Invasion) * Main Villains : Primordial Beasts * Secondary Villains : Beasts Behemoth (Dave Franco).jpg|Behemoth (Land Monster/Primordial Beast) Leviathan (Pierre Niney).jpg|Leviathan (Sea Monster/Primordial Beast) Ziz (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ziz (Sky Monster/Primordial Beast) Golems.jpg|Golems (Children of Behemoth) Leviathan1019.gif|Levians (Children of Leviathan) Flyers2.jpg|Flyers (Children of Ziz) Season 8 (Deitic Conflict) * Main Villain : Uriel, Niebo, Ouranos and Apophis * Secondary Villains : Demons, Deities and Monstrous Deities Uriel-5.jpg|Uriel (Third Archangel/Third of the Fallen) Tathamet (The Primordials)2.jpg|Niebo (Arch-Demigod/Son of the Sky) Levitas.jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky/Father of Niebo) Apophis (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Apophis (Protogenos of Void/Alpha Monstrous Deity) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons 830px-Gods.png|Deities Monstrous Deities.jpg|Monstrous Deities Season 9 (Hell Wars) * Main Villains : Mephistopheles and Adramelech * Secondary Villains : Abbadon, Demons, Nyarlathotep and Absalom Mephistopheles (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Prime Demon) Tathamet (David Giuntoli).jpg|Satan (Lord of Terror/Prime Demon) Adramelech.jpg|Adramelech (Second Knight of Hell) 9x21_AbaddonMain.jpg|Abbadon (Last Knight of Hell) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Absalom (Jean-Luc Bilodeau).jpg|Absalom (Deity of Hell/Proto-Demon) Season 10 (Eldritch Horrors) * Main Villain : Azathoth * Secondary Villains : Outer Gods, Great Old Ones, Cain, Abel Azathoth (Elijah Wood).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Sphinx.jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One) Cthulhu (David Conrad).jpg|Cthulhu (The Sleeper of R'lyeh/Great Old One) Hastur (Henry Cavill).jpg|Hastur (The Unspeakable/Great Old One) Zushakon (Vandit Bhatt).jpg|Zushakon (The Dark Silent One/Great Old One) Cainimage.jpg|Cain (Knight of Hell/Vampire Hybrid) Abel (Nahuel Perez Biscayart).jpg|Abel (Alpha Dragon/First Alpha) Season 11 (The End of the World) * Main Villain : Erebus * Secondary Villains : Ciemno, Amara, Azathoth, Outer Gods, Great Old Ones, Adam, Eve and Monsters Erebus (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus (Primordial Being of Darkness) Eligor.jpg|Ciemno (Shard of Erebus/The Darkness) Amara (The_Primordials).png|Amara (Fourth Protogenos/Protogenos of Darkness) JC (Jesus Christ).png|Samael (Sixth Archangel/Follower of Erebus) Azathoth (Elijah Wood).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Sphinx.jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God) Cthulhu (David Conrad).jpg|Cthulhu (The Sleeper of R'lyeh/Great Old One) Hastur (Henry Cavill).jpg|Hastur (The Unspeakable/Great Old One) Zushakon (Vandit Bhatt).jpg|Zushakon (The Dark Silent One/Great Old One) Adam (François Arnaud).jpg|Adam (Father of All Monsters) Eve-5.jpg|Eve (Mother of All Monsters) Vamp.jpg|Monsters Season 12 (Guardian Promises) * Main Villains : Nachiel, Sorath and Legion * Secondary Villains : Angels, Demons, Monsters, Archons and British Men of Letters Nachiel (Jules Fabre).jpg|Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven/Gatekeeper of Heaven) Legion (Nicolas Hoult).jpg|Sorath (Guardian of Hell/Gatekeeper of Hell) Nachiel (Zac Efron).jpg|Legion (Guardian of Purgatory/Gatekeeper of Purgatory) Theybefallin-1-.png|Angels 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons Vamp.jpg|Monsters British Men of Letters (DOHH).png|British Men of Letters Season 13 (The Demiurge goes wrong) * Main Villains : Yaldabaoth * Secondary Villains : Archons Chaos2.jpg|Yaldabaoth (Architect of Creation/Offspring of Nature) Archons (The Great Return).jpg|Archons (Builders of Worlds) Season 14 (Judgement for Every Lives) * Main Villains : Nature * Secondary Villains : Apostles and Followers of Nature Nature (Baptiste Lecaplain).jpg|Nature (The Natural Order/The Judge of Creation/Creation of all Primordial Beings) The Whispers (Iain De Caestecker).jpg|Yamath (Very First Eldritchian Follower of Nature/The Lord of Flames/Apostle) Abdiel (Milo Ventimiglia).jpg|Abdiel (Very First Angelic Follower of Nature/First of the Fallen/Apostle) Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Aion (Very First Temporal Follower of Nature/The Time-Bearer/Apostle) Aeria (Anne Hathaway).jpg|Raven (Very First Monstrous Follower of Nature/The Alpha Jefferson Starship/Apostle) Spark (Landon Liboiron).jpg|Qrow (Very First Deadly Follower of Nature/The Grimm Reaper/Apostle) Ferno (Ryan Kwanten).jpg|Ferno (Very First Djinnic Follower of Nature/The Lava Harbinger/Apostle) Orias (Edward Norton).jpg|Orias (Very First Demonic Follower of Nature/The Higher Demon/Apostle) Aquis (Katie McGrath).jpg|Aqueus (Very First Leviathanic Follower of Nature/The Ocean Ruler/Apostle) Images.jpg|Seth (Very First Mortal Follower of Nature/The Third Son/Apostle) Indra (Kristanna Loken).jpg|Salem (Very First Faeric Follower of Nature/The Sorceress/Apostle) Evilghostkids-1-.jpg|The Whispers (Very First Spectral Follower of Nature/The Absolute Ghost/Apostle) Neige (Inbar Lavi).jpg|Tiamat (Very First Deitic Follower of Nature/The Chaos Dragon/Apostle) Life-Force.jpg|Followers of Nature Season 15 (Armageddon) * Main Villains : Death, Chaos and Destruction * Secondary Villains : Malthael, Necrosians, Reapers, Protogenoi, Deities, Tathamet, Prime Demons and Demons Death (Julian Richings).jpg|Death (Primordial Being of Death) Chaos (Theo James).png|Chaos (Primordial Being of Empty) Destruction (Andy Apollo).jpg|Destruction (Primordial Being of Destruction) Malthael (Joseph Morgan).jpg|Malthael (Shard of Death) Ankou (Roman Duris).jpg|Ankou (Gaelic Death/Necrosian) Baron Samedi (Unknown).jpg|Baron Samedi (Hawaian Death/Necrosian) Hel (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Hel (Norse Death/Necrosian) Izanami (Daisy Ridley).jpg|Izanami (Japanese Death/Necrosian) Yama (Vincent Lacoste).jpg|Yama (Hindu Death/Necrosian) 250px-Reaps-1-.jpg|Reapers Apophis (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Apophis (Protogenos of Void) Tartarus (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Abyss) Gaia (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaia (Protogenos of Earth) Amara (The_Primordials).png|Amara (Protogenos of Darkness) Levitas.jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky) Cernunnos.png|Pontos (Protogenos of Sea) Nyx (Noémie Schmidt).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night) 830px-Gods.png|Deities Ahriman (Hayden Christensen).jpg|Ahriman (Lord of Shadow/Prime Demon) Mephistopheles (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Prime Demon) Balberith (Alden Ehrenreich).jpg|Balberith (Lord of Destruction/Prime Demon) Tathamet (David Giuntoli).jpg|Satan (Lord of Terror/Prime Demon) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons Category:Big Bad Category:The Great Return Category:Main Villains Category:Villains